Harbinger: SYOC OPEN
by The Moment Before
Summary: This a AU, SYOC story. It is set in New Orleans, and is focused on a 15th century fairy who is thrown into the 21st century, and is the long prophesied Harbinger. This fairy will have to face Humans, Fairies, Weres, Vampires and Witches in order to full understand what they are the Harbinger of? The details and character listing is in the first chapter.


Before I give a short summary I would like to inform you that most of the character slots are gender ambigous, so in the list you will see Male/Female, and in the character description the characters are described as they or there, not he, his or she, her.

I have already made a main character , but I could not decide whether they should be male or female. I figured the reader's should decide, so on my profile there is a poll on whether the main character will be named Edward or Serena, so vote which one they will be.

This story will be focused around the character Edward/Serena, but the story will mostly be viewed through the POV of the Fairy halfling that is second in the main character list. In the list are short character descriptions that ill give you an idea of what I want for the character, but the rest is up to you.

If you want your character to have a garanteed spot, then be detailed with the answers in the form, be creative with what gender and species you selected for your character and make a charcter that you are passionate about.

**Main Character Spots**

**Edward/Serena** **- 3/4 fairy - Physical age 21**

They were born in 1479, to a father who was a Halfling, and a mother a full-blooded fairy, who was the daughter of Queen Mab. After discovering their child would become the long prophesied Harbinger. Fearful of Queen Mab, and what she would do with Edward/Serena, they sent their away to live with its grandfather, the father child's human father. After they sent away their child, they were murdered, after not revealing where their child was hidden. When the child reached the age of 21 they were taken the fairy plane by Queen Mab's henchmen. They were held prisoner for 6 months, but it was actually 525 years. Edward/Serena was taught during their confinement about fairy hierarchy, powers and abilities, vampire and other supernatural species.

**Fairy Halfling – Male/Female** – **Physical age 16-20**

They will be Edward/Serena's best friend, and pupil. They and two other people take Edward into their care after his escape. They are a quarter fairy, they don't know they aren't human until they run into Edward. Edward teaches them, what he has learnt from his time of imprisonment. The story will be mostly told through their POV, and they are a bartender at a jazz club.

**Vampire - Male/Female** **- Physical age 19-26**

They were Edward/Serena's close childhood friend, as well as forbidden love. They were planning to run away together, because of difference and problems that wouldn't allow them to be together, but before they could runaway Edward/Serena disappeared, they thought that Edward got cold feet, and left or that he found someone else. This caused them to go down a dark spiral, and that lead them to a vampire named Kenton, who would later become their maker. Throughout the centuries they continued down that dark spiral, and so soon became a completely different person from what they first were. The relationship, between them was passionate, consuming and heartfelt, but the relationship after Edward/Serena escapes becomes strained, but the passion and the love still exists. They have a very cold carefree attitude except when it comes to Edward/Serena. They will be one of Edward's love interests.

**Were – Male/Female – Physical age 21-27**

After Edward escapes, he finds refuge with the were creäture. Edward/Serena is taught about the modern world by him. They also protect Edward/Serena, from the fairies. Their relationship is nurturing, warm, sweet and filled with a deep attraction. He is very grounded, but has a bit of a wild streak. He is a jazz musician and will be one of Edward/Serena's love interests. _If you select this character chose what type of were creäture they are._

**Full blood Fairy - Male/Female** – **Physical age 20-28**

They are Edward/Serena's betrothed. While Edward/Serena was imprisoned they became betrothed to this full-blooded fairy that is a royal fairy. The fairy is deeply attracted and devoted to Edward/Serena; they will do whatever is necessary to win Edward/Serena. The relationship, between them is filled with deep attraction and lust. They have a fiery attitude, where they are passionate and intense. They will be one of Edward/Serena's love interests. _  
_

**Vampire - Male/Female** – **Physical age 17-24**

They will be the progeny of the vampire who is one of Edward/Serena's love interest.

**Human – Male – Physical age 19-25**

He is a band mate/roommate of the were character and the halfling fairy, and helps them with Edward/Serena, he will be the comic relief.

**Antagonists/Villains**

**Human - Male/Female - Physical age 35-45**

**Vampire - Male/Female - Physical age 30-50**

**Queen Mab - Male/Female - Physical age 40-70**

**Fairy - Male/Female - Physical age 25-30**

**Minor Characters**(They will not have a major role, unless they received well by reader)

**Vampire – Male - Physical age 26-31**

**Vampire – Male/Female - Physical age 37-44**

**Were – Male/Female - Physical age 38-46**

**Human – Male - Physical age 24-29**

**Human – Female - Physical age 45-51**

**Human – Male/Female - Physical age 16-19**

**Witch – Male/Female - Physical age 24-45**

When I have accepted a character I will put their name, and creator in the position that was filled.

**Form**:

Main Cast if so which one:

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Species:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Clothing Style:

Appearance (Detailed):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight/Build:

Celebrity Look alike (Casting the right type of actor for the character will improve you chance of selection.)

Personality (Detailed):

Background/History (Detailed):

Family:

Relationship with Main Character (Detailed):

Relationships with other main characters (Detailed, and with each character):

(ANSWER IF CHARACTER IS NOT A VAMPIRE) How do they feel about vampires?

(ANSWER IF CHARACTER IS NOT A VAMPIRE) Are they a V user?

How do they feel about other supernatural creatures?

(ANSWER IF CHARACTER IS A VAMPIRE) What is their place in vampire hierarchy?

(ANSWER IF CHARACTER IS A VAMPIRE) View on true blood and whether they use it:

Do they have a job, if so what is there occupation?

Attitude towards killing:

Anything else:


End file.
